The present invention relates to a file recovery for a recovery system of files such as a historical file distributed to plurality of equipments connected to a common signal transmission line, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for distributed file recovery suitable for a system in which a file may possibly be destroyed and location of file recovery data cannot be determined.
In the conventional file system, although a plurality of files are distributed as described in a manual of a large-sized computer, the processing between files is controlled by a host computer in a concentrated fashion, and hence a command error may occur during a file recovery and the contents of a file thus recovered become different from the expected correct data; moreover, during the file recovery, the processing other than the recovery processing is prevented from being executed, which leads to a disadvantage that the processing efficiency of the system as a whole is lowered.